<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nandroids Universe Timeline by Dr_Shenk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719417">Nandroids Universe Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Shenk/pseuds/Dr_Shenk'>Dr_Shenk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmy The Robot (Webcomic), Nandroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Shenk/pseuds/Dr_Shenk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline depicting what general events occurred in the Emmy the Robot universe. All fan-canon, of course...but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nandroids Universe Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">World of Emmy the Robot's timeline (Fan-made head-canon)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>2016- Boston dynamics develops bipedal robot called Atlas. I can manage to right itself after being pushed down and mostly walks like a human. It even goes on walks by itself.</p><p>2017- Boston Dynamics refines Atlas, making the robot capable of somersaults and mostly maintaining its own balance.</p><p>2019- Ford releases “Digit,” via Agility Robotics. The robot is service oriented: a bipedal delivery robot prototype. It is able to manage guiding itself in its own environment.</p><p>2020- A giant outbreak of a world-wide pandemic occurs, originating in Wuhan China and spreading quickly due to poor choices made by business tycoons and world travelers. Due to the spread of the outbreak, many businesses must close either temporarily, or permanently. Millions of citizens across the world, especially the United states, have become unemployed.<br/>An incident occurs followed by others, involving members of the African American community unrightfully being assaulted and/or killed for the sake of maintaining an outdated ideal of status quo.<br/>Grand-scale protests in the wake of the injustices soon turn to small riots and even a number of arsons and assaults or manslaughter with little being done to mete out equitable justice.<br/>The results of the spreading virus, due to the protests and the virus deniers refusing to take proper precautions, have been costly to say the least. Thousands die by the week from the virus in the United States alone.<br/>A stimulus check is sent to most people of $1,200, but it does little to help the country's woes. A beta vaccine is not completed until late fall of that year. Three vaccines are developed, and all are considered.</p><p>2021- Thousands to millions have died since the pandemic began, the vaccines have only begun to be distributed to the elderly first. Essential workers and medical workers will not be able to receive the vaccine until sometime later. Another stimulus check is sent out, but it is half the amount of the first one since the middle of last year. The American public is disgruntled. The most disgruntled are a large mob of some extremists that decide to storm the American Capitol building because their party's chosen candidate lost an election in an admittedly dubious process. Many of the perpetrators are discovered and eventually apprehended for their vulgar display of indignation and crass violence.<br/>Judgmental comparisons are made between this event and the events of the protests by the other party's group, which sustained action for a number of months.</p><p>2023- The idea of Corporate interests to replace the common work force becomes more desperate. Robotics and automation are seriously sought after by large franchise chains and corporations to try to avoid the need for human employees and finance distribution. The public is divided on the lobbyists, corporations' and government's choice to start using electronic assistance machines.</p><p>2025- A fledgeling company owned by a Mr. Alan Chapman is advancing designs for artificial limbs, mostly the forelimbs. He names the company General Robotics and is a dreamy-eyed futurist who is looking to open up the technology of robotics in the private sector for public good and profit. There are rumors of a drinking problem on his part, quickly dismissed as Mr. Chapman has already admitted to his alcoholism beinng a thing of the past. He is also a great advocator for A.A. meetings and other addiction recovery programs.</p><p>2026- Artificial arms now have near-perfectly articulated hands with properly measured digits. The artificial upper limbs are also able to maintain a grip on objects weighing up to 70 lbs.</p><p>2030- The Chapman Recovery Program is introduced to self-help centers across the nation, in posthumous honor of Mr. Alan Chapman, who died of strange coincidence. An opened bottle of gin was found near him, but an autopsy showed no evidence of alcohol in his system. The only traces of gin were in his mouth, and spilled on the floor of his office. He is survived by his wife, his young son and daughter, and his brother, Richard Corey Chapman. The dirty details throw a bit of the robotics world into shadow.</p><p>2034- Automatic driving car technology is perfected, but it is relegated to public transits and chauffer professions. The American public is a little put off by the driver-less buses, trains, trams and limos, so personality animatronics and remoted guiding technologies are revisited.</p><p>2035- The evidence of Alan Chapman's death are revealed, a suspicious overdose of non-prescribed drugs. A plot is revealed that involved R.C.Chapman looking to murder his brother and reap all of the benefits as one of his professional beneficiaries after his death. Richard Chapman is found in the same place his brother had died, a smoking gun in one hand and a hole in his skull before the authorities come to claim him. All of the remaining fortune goes to Mrs. Chapman and her children.</p><p>2038- A young genius of 22, fresh from a university that specializes in robotics and high technologies, along with a colleague, create an advanced interactive animatronic robot. The animatronic is named “Journeying John”, but the inventor’s colleague and co-manufacturer, Franklin Chapman, titles it “Johnny on the spot.” Due to the presence of the colleague and his amicability to most crowds, especially by the public, people call the interactive animatronic “Johnny on the spot.”<br/>The animatronic and A.I. combination for the modes of public transport become common place within just a few years. It is credited as being the first “Fully realized” robot.<br/>The name of its main creator is Johnathan Sterling.</p><p>2039- John Sterling’s colleague joins the team at Boston Dynamics while Sterling himself goes to work at Ford, mostly interacting with Agility Robotics. The two colleagues remain friends but have professionally become competitors.</p><p>2042- Agility robotics goes through some hard times meanwhile still in development of other advanced designs for warehouse, dock-side and main service bot workers. Ford tries to buy them out entirely, but Sterling somehow manages to convince Ford to only continue with them as a partner and investor. </p><p>2046- Agility Robotics unleashes an A.I. with a extrapolating algorithm that predicts appropriate responses to a human’s emotional and social responses. General robotics study has greatly advanced thanks to Mr. Sterling’s contributions to the science, and fledgling companies have started to spring up in his wake. The technology is slightly rudimentary, but some experimental robots fashioned into home and house caretakers are starting to come across as incredibly useful and interactive, if a bit cold and calculating.<br/>This advancement is quickly copied by the new competitors, but they cannot seem to copy John Sterling’s enthusiastic charm. His best competitor remains his former colleague, Franklin Chapman, newly appointed C.E.O. of General Robotics</p><p>2047- Agility Robotics is now known as Sterling Robotics, having John Sterling as the head and public face of the company. The “Johnny on the Spot” bot has been improved upon to be completely autonomous but still has limited interactions and understanding of human needs. They have been very versatile in being used for trains, trams, buses, Taxi-cabs and even used for Uber drivers. Due to some attempted robberies in 2045 to ’46, the payments given to the Jonnies is fed through an armored box or a card-reader. There is talk of the Johnny bots soon not truly needing to be paid. This worries members of the public transportation industry, especially cab companies.</p><p>2050- The internet has been taxed, over-priced and seems to mostly only be used by corporations and the wealthy for orders and shipping. There are many that still decide to use the internet, but they do so against standard regulations and amendments that have been passed through congress. Most people who cannot afford to own a place to live cannot even afford to hook up to a wi-fi connection or pay for the service for 45 minutes at a time. A new counter-culture of hackers and internet piracy has awaked as a result. A culture that is truly “cyber-punk”, causing internet crimes, information wars and has greatly disenfranchised millions of Americans. Consequences that, of course, the mainstream and corporate lobbies accept no responsibility.</p><p>2053- John Sterling makes experiments into the human interaction and learning capabilities of his robots’ A.I. He attempts to make them more involved by placing an algorithm and programming based on small bits of basic philosophy and psychological rhetoric. He lists two bots as being successes and promises the final product next year.</p><p>2054- In the late fall, Sterling announces their first robotic Nanny, the “Nandroid.” An android that understands or can learn to figure out why humans act the way they do and is geared mostly toward the raising and caretaking of children. Their outward appearance seems more approachable than the standard fair of maid and housekeeper robots and are the height of a young teenaged girl. They have a somewhat minimally descriptive face that always seems ready to smile but the jaw moves a little unnaturally when they speak, their noses are extremely simple, and their eyes are simple glowing blue orbs with smart-phone mini cameras for pupils set in a simple black disc for an iris. These robots are unfortunately too trusting and have a slightly limited range of motion.<br/>Also, the use of smart phones, due to the expense of the internet for most people, and due to the past problems of unwanted personal or random calls at the worst of times, has seen a decline in use.</p><p>2056- A movement has begun among the upper classes of trying to use advanced technology less and less, while still maintaining the benefits of what modern amenities have to offer. Many television sets start to resemble old sets, or are made to look like something that can be hung over the fireplace as a large portrait frame when not in use. Art Deco design makes a return to fashion and architectural design.<br/>Meanwhile, for the new, massive middle class(which may as well by the new blue collar class), they live in a mish-mash of post futuristic sprawl where the world is considerably dingy and many of the standard models of robots are starting to wither or malfunction.<br/>The upper classes think of themselves as the new definition for “middle class” but that is a bold lie that disgusts the remaining population at large.</p><p>2057- Sterling announces the Nandroid mark 2, or Series 2. Thanks to further aesthetics research, study into balance and weight distribution and an advanced gyroscopic balancing internal feature, Sterling’s new maid bots are sleeker than the original. They even have big eyes with that blue color centered in the place where the dull black iris used to be, and the retina glows dimly a light lightbulb blue. The whole head of the robot is based on a rudimentary skull-like construction, with a movable jaw and even topped with a wig of synthetic hair. The eyes have shutters that mimic eyelids, decorated with plastic eyelashes, and the face has more advanced motors inside to imitate human expressions. Compared to a standard human’s face though, a nandroid’s face is somewhat cartoonish. The body is also much sleeker than the previous model while not needing to adjust for height. Series 2 nandroids are also very light-weight, with little strength sacrificed for the sake of saving space and weight distribution.<br/>By Christmas, the new nandroid is the most bought piece of technology across America and many parts of Europe, with many on back-order.</p><p>2058- All previous models of robots cannot compete or keep up with the current Sterling Nandroid, and Nandroid nearly replaced the word Maid-bot as the standard. Sterling has become a household name, bar-none, and everybody knows it. It is an especially clear fact to Sterling’s best competitor, General Robotics. They started calling their maid bots nandroids as well. Sterling had fortunately not trademarked that word.</p><p>2059- An incident occurs between some out-dated robots and some current generation Sterling nandroids and their owners. The evidence was clear that the out-of-date robots were not intending to harm anyone, but four humans were accidentally knocked down or injured when the out-moded robots suddenly had fits based on glitches in programming. Two of the old bots had a sudden shut down and restart due to over-working their relations programming.<br/>Many people not in the know or quick to hit the panic button instead described it as the robots getting angry and going berserk.<br/>John Sterling said that it was sad that the out-modes involved in the incident were cast under a bad light but also claimed that such problems and confusions would happen with robots that could not be kept up to date. The words “out-mode” becomes a dirty word for any robot, and any robot can be labeled an undesirable from then on.</p><p>2061- The aesthetic of the upper class becomes even more retro-fashioned, cars, buildings and clothing resembling things from the 1940s with a little bit of the 1950s. The style becomes a main-stay for anything that is considered classy.<br/>The lower classes resent the upper class but abides as they try to make life bearable in ever increasing areas of lower income, forced to either move out due to a failed attempt at gentrification or pushed to the outskirts of most popular cities.<br/>At the time, research is being done at one of the European companies, delving deeper into the psychological and emotional capabilities of A.I. Some company in Ireland calling itself Murdoc Conglomerate has taken out-mode sterling bots and copied down the design and many steps in the programming, but seems most interested in making the bots capable of sharing an emotional response that is close to human. They presume to be able to make the robots not only able to understand human emotion, but to actually experience the process.</p><p>2063- The living situation for the upper crust has greatly improved due to many of the at-home chores relegated to their mechanical helpers and even the lower classes enjoy some easier lives thanks to the influx of second-hand robots. Many in the lower classes go into business of scrapping, repair and/or modifications for older bots, regardless of make, model or year of manufacture. Unfortunately, this also increases the out-mode population, much to the dismay of the big robotics tech company. Many robots are becoming more and more aware of what may happen to them due to any errors or a lapse in performance. Many robots are actually deciding, willingly, to disobey orders and instructions. It does not occur to many that the reason why is for a sake of either preservation, or a growing sense of self. Robots are not meant to evolve, but they do, and it is unwelcome, because it is giving them personality that can possibly sway people into trying to bring out-modes under protection.</p><p>The out-mode reclamation procedure is introduced, as is the need for any robots to have their service and operation status records.<br/>Again, the next wave of nandroids is announced, series 3, which is available that Christmas.<br/>In Europe, a robotics company called Volkman has developed technologies for artificial limbs to that they have realistic-feeling flesh, that have a sensory array that can feel pressure, heat, cold and can even feel something like the numb, sparkling discomfort that comes from a lack of blood flow.</p><p>2064- The series 3 has an even farther advanced sense of balance and weight compensation. They are the slimmest and lightest yet. Although sometimes, their sense of balance over-compensates and they can be seen stumbling when they try to multi-task. Their eyebrows are a ridge in rubber flesh on the top of the face plate with an accent of the proper eyebrow hair being made of a glued-on application to the surface. Thanks to the material of the brows being like the rest of the face, they move fluidly in the modest expressions the nandroids use to interact with people. Their voices are said to still have somewhat robotic pauses with puts some people off, at least when they are still under the first number of months in operation. Due to an incident involving a brand-new nandroid being confused for an older model, the system of “redemption certificates” is institutionalized.</p><p>2065- Yamamoto Shiro, of Yamamoto Corporation in Japan has made a robot that run a battery life of nearly a whole three days. The use of power distribution is aided by a cooling system that imitates human breathing, and instead of complex motors that were the standard in most androids thus far, Yamamoto had managed to create a muscular structure made of carbon fibers and sleeves combined with graphene. They pulled along the joints with stronger, thicker construction of graphene fibers, guided along by small actuators. The actuators controlled the amount of action needed and the pseudo-musculature did the rest.</p><p>2067- The series 3, EX model for nandroids is released in Spring. Something was discovered by the techs in Sterling’s company that made it possible for nandroids to be capable of learning much more in the way of housekeeping, cooking, cleaning and childcare. Hyper specific skill-sets and data collection. A nandroid could now be capable of playing any board game, have a multitude of games pre-listed into the memory banks, have a full bachelor’s in psychology for both adults and children as well as knowledge in mathematics as far as entry-level quantum mechanics.<br/>Due to this discovery of just how much a nandroid’s “brain” can hold, a training program is established for all housekeeper models from then on.<br/>Also, while most of the design for the nandroids’ bodies didn’t change much in shape, their movements seemed now near-humanoid.<br/>Also, by this time, the Russians have perfected their own gynoid robots, but the outer shells are harsh and not as graceful as the American nandroids.<br/>Murdoc’s contributions to robotics seem to be for some military and mercenary, meanwhile they are promising far advancements in emotive and social cognitive relativity with further experimentation behind the scenes.<br/>A robotics company that also doubles as a legal counsel firm, Lawrence Coffman and Proctor Incorporated, rises in popularity for people owning robots with legal issues about said robots.</p><p>2070- A new young genius in the world of robotics, Eric Atlas, rises up from one of the destitute slums and really makes a name for himself. The uses of his robots are proven to be less than savory. But then again, it had been revealed that some years previous, Volkman had been using its synth-flesh technology robots for…certain houses of ill-repute in Amsterdam.<br/>Atlas quickly establishes his own robot manufacturing company using left-over technology from Sterling, Volkman and some artistic attempts at body design from both Yamamoto and Sterling.</p><p>2071- Sterling suffers a financial hit Christmas of 2070 and goes back to the drawing board.<br/>Sterling only suffered a financial dip in revenue due to General robotics and Atlas being so much more affordable while still providing the amount of labor that was requested by the public at large.<br/>This came at an inopportune time as Sterling was developing a higher-capable adaptive computer and algorithm system to aid in his product’s appeal.<br/>Murdoc is still conducting experiments on programming emotional communication between man and machine. Some experiments are shown to the public, but the then current results are mostly complimentary or sympathetic response. Mister Daniel Murphy of Murdoc Conglomerate claims he appreciates what they have accomplished but is striving to accomplish much more.</p><p>2073- Come the Christmas season, Sterling Robotics comes out with its next wave of nandroids, the Series 4. These nandroids are the best in the generations by far. Fully capable speech modulation to sound as close to a human voice with very little reverb. Aside from that, they have been programmed to speak and write in perfectly conversational and proper versions of at least 20 languages, including, but not limited to American Sign Language and Morse code. The foreign languages programmed are: Portuguese, American/Standard English, Welsh, Swedish, Norwegian, French, German Dutch, Netherlands Dutch, Arabic, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Indian (Hindi), Japanese (Edo dialect), Chinese (Mandarin), Korean, Romanian and Russian. The only language they are not capable of in that roster is Swahili.<br/>Due to the versatility of their language knowledge, plus the fact that they are also guaranteed to be fully trained through an educational course as well as programmed makes them sell more, and faster than any previous generation. They have even been made completely waterproof.<br/>Old bots can even be recycled for materials to make the new nandroids, so the public is even more relaxed about old model reclamations.</p><p>2075- Sterling’s Series 4 of nandroid has become the standard for home and child care in many parts of the world, but most notably in America. They are so sought-after that instead of a new generation being asked for, most owners simply try to teach their current nandroid how to do specific tasks or behaviors. They almost become honorary family members, almost like pets, as roombas were decades ago.</p><p>2077- The fashions and the architecture for the upper class has evolved into something along the lines of the 1950s with minimal hints of the 1970s aesthetics mixed in.<br/>Styles for the less fortunate are more…different.<br/>The series 4 nandroids are considered just regular “Sterling Girls” by most of society and are coming out with upgrades and service ware. The latest applications in their programming is pre-programmed knowledge of recipes measuring in the lower hundreds and their non-allergenic substitutes, an extra amount of learning capabilities that can account for applied logic and mathematical abilities as high as collegiate quantum mechanics. At this point the development for Sterling’s pride product seems stagnant, but they are still the most advanced type of robot in the world market, so there is hardly a complaint.</p><p>2080- Out-modes are on the rise, starting to pop up a little more frequently in the otherwise clean streets of the well-manicured cities that the well-off enjoy. They nearly become their own demographic, needing documentation to avoid ending up in a scrap heap at a dump, or to be smelted down for materials to be used for Higher-end, newer Sterling, GR and Atlas models. Sirius is becoming a household name, as have all of the other main robotics corporations, especially due to contributions to world governments that have either been under the table or overt. All of the contributions are minimal, of course, since the robotics titans have made it clear they do not want to have any involvement in military robotics for active service. The Democratic Russians and Asian Communists on the other hand do seriously consider robot soldiers.<br/>In fact, the American government is highly interested in the potential of Sterling-level grades of military robots. Mostly for espionage and small missions.</p><p>2082- The United States government has announced that they were in talks with five of the major robotics companies two years ago. The claim was that they were thinking of using some highly advance nandroids for personal security work and/or interpreters. There are rumors spread that some of those very nandroids have been spread around into the American public, but it is only a rumor.</p><p>2084- An incident occurs in Peru and Bolivia only a few months apart from each other involving large drug cartels and corrupt government officials. Some leaved videos recorded heavily covered operatives under 5’ 10” dispatching multiple aggressors with acrobatic skill, swift use of firearms and near-surgically accurate use of blunt force weapons. Casualties are minimal, 4 in all. The American government denies any involvement.<br/>Other incidents occur across the world where criminal and terrorist elements are either quelled, dispersed or captured. Due to the nature of the incidents, many world leaders believe that the American, British or even Chinese Intelligence services are behind them.</p><p>2085- The incidents continue, and one thing becomes a pattern: the operatives that go to trounce problematic world elements are only five individuals and they are female.<br/>So far, they have up-ended many gangs, mafias, cults and political and religious despots.</p><p>2086- An operation to deescalate an aggressive situation turns sour for five unmarked Western operatives in North Korea. The Western operatives suffer two casualties. One drops from a helicopter and somehow explodes. Another is shot to hell and explodes as well. A third ends up losing a leg. The remaining two take their fallen comrade and leave under cover of night. The North Korean government claims that the remains of one of the operative’s leg is mechanical. They also claim that the color of the artificial leg’s pseudo flesh is awfully familiar. They try to accuse America of attempting a war, and even try to ask for the aid from the Republic of China. China disregards the ask for assistance in this matter, and America denies all claims and accountability.</p><p>2087- The remains of a strangely modified nandroid, simply the head, is discovered just a couple of the north Korean border. Searches are made online from Seoul about how to maintain nandroid brain cases. The North Korean government takes notice but can do nothing.<br/>The summer of that year, remains of another modified nandroid are found in Chicago. Men from Sterling corporate come to claim the remains, which are in horrible disrepair. The head and left arm are all that can be properly salvaged.<br/>The Sterling Department of Stress Testing is officially established at most official facilities.</p><p>2090- The Sterling Personnel Nandroid is released, to a polarized public. Questions are raised as to why they were not labelled as “series 5” and Sterling corporate does not answer. The new model also seems reminiscent of the last model but offers high capability of outer modifications. It also promises the ability to understand human emotions, at a seemingly personal level.<br/>Due to confusion, many just consider this model to be exactly the same as the Series 4.</p><p>2091- A rich Arabic prince sends a message to Sterling robotics to help reconstruct his nandroid. Someone tried to blow her to bits but they only left her badly damaged on one side. Sterling only responds that they do not recognize the model of nandroid he is asking to have repaired. He is offered a replacement of a Personnel nandroid, but he refuses.</p><p>2092- Sterling teases the development of a possible butler robot coming soon for Christmas. Many past customers and new are champing at the bit to have their own robo-butler.<br/>Right near the end of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, the new model of Sterling’s robot line, the botlers, are displayed to the public in a musical number. Their movements are so life-like that people honestly think that they are just slim young men in costumes.<br/>Orders are made for them online and at outlets on that very day.<br/>Sterling officially calls them Personnel Botlers, but nobody pays attention to that detail.</p><p>2093- Many members of the public want a botler as much as they want a nandroid. The series of new butler bots are all the rage and are just as adaptable as the nandroids. In fact, the research and development on the botlers has opened up many doors of possibility for progress. That especially goes for the number of future upgrades for both of the gendered service androids down the line.</p><p>2094- It is made apparent that modifications will have to be made for botlers as were once made for nandroids. After a small home accident with one music producer’s botler, cosmetic modifications for faceplates and chassis become necessary. The public would like to avoid past mistakes as they had suffered with their nandroids previously.</p><p>2095- The Series 6 of nandroids has been released to the public after Mr. Delaire, of the advertising department of Sterling Robotics, noticed there was a lapse in the last series of nandroid line labeling. Also, the new generation is more capable than the previous series 4 and Personnel lines. It wouldn’t be long before people either had to update their old robots again or just have to buy new ones, so everyone figured that new series label would be for the best. If anything, people could just transfer the A.I. of their old 4 and download it into their new 6.<br/>The nostalgic hold of the 4 series was unexpected, however.<br/>As a pat on the back, the higher-ups give him a new line nandroid at a discount. He gifts it to his family that Christmas.</p><p>2099- A slight slump has come into the mods and repairs trade as the modern line of nandroids and botlers has kept the demand for new bots reasonably low, but the demand for updates and robot registration documents at a profitable constant.<br/>A fringe group of nandroid and botler owners have discovered to have some infatuations with their robots. Actual evidence of the fringe robot-romancers has been prevalent for nearly two whole decades. At least that is what the avid interest groups claim.</p><p>2100- …</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>